Five times she didn't know what to say
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Five moments in which Quinn wasn't sure what to say, and the one time she knew exactly what to say.
1. Just the way you are

**Just the way you are**

Quinn spent the better part of the week fussing with her hair. It was long, thick, and healthy but she wondered if it was time for a change. Maybe it was time for highlights or possibly an entire different color. Huck poked his head into her door. He had on his jacket, a satchel on his shoulder and a black duffle bag in his hands. Quinn looked down at her phone to look at the time, just as she feared it was late and she should have left hours ago.

"Your car fixed yet?"

"No, some dickbag took a baseball bat to my headlights, slit the tires, knocked in the windows and stuck a candy bar in the gas tank." Quinn said and frowned. "I could just catch a cab."

"Don't worry about it, I can drop you off." Huck said, he hadn't shifted nervously yet but she also hadn't answered the question, she just stared into space, twirling her hair around her finger as if he hadn't said a word, she was too busy thinking about what she would do to whoever decided to destroy her car. "Unless you're not comfortable with me-"

"No, no, it's fine. I just have other things on my mind." Quinn stood up slowly and stretched. "It'll just take me a few minutes to get ready." He leaned against the door frame waiting on her. It remained silent, outside of the sound of her boots sliding across the floor as she gathered her things.

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"The things you were thinking about?" Huck asked, she reached on top of the bookshelf and grabbed what appeared to be a gun. She dropped it into her purse before moving back towards her desk.

"My hair..."

"What's wrong with it?" Huck asked, she hadn't changed or altered it anyway, or if she had he hadn't noticed and he knew that wasn't the case. He noticed everything about Quinn.

"Nothing is wrong with it but it could be time for a change, right? Maybe highlights, maybe a hair cut, or even shave it on the side." She said as she dug into her desk, Huck moved silently into the office, taking her leather jacket off the coat hook. "What do you think?"

"I... I think, I think that it's fine as it is." Huck said. "I think it's pretty, I think it's nice like that-"

"You know, Charlie liked me to wear my hair back in a ponytail? He even thought maybe I should get some blonde highlights."

"Well I'm not Charlie." Huck said, he was calm as he spoke but his body gave away how he really felt. His fist clenched and she could see his jaw tighten slightly.

"You don't think it's boring?"

"No, it's not boring. Nothing about you is boring..." Huck said and flashed a quick smile but it was gone before she could decipher it, she walked around the desk and he held out her jacket to her. "Your hair is fine, I promise."

"I think you just don't want me to change." She said, she shoved her arms into the leather jacket and flashed a self satisfied grin while passing him, she flipped the light switch as she passed through the door and he closed the door behind them.

"You've changed a little."

"What?" Quinn said, she slowed down her stride.

"You've changed a little bit." Huck said again, "You've killed a few people but you're still the same, you're still good underneath it all." Huck said and Quinn wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't expected him to say anything, she expected him to shrug his shoulders and stare down at the floor until she was ready. It was true that was guilty for baiting him by tossing Charlie's name out there but this wasn't what she expected. If Huck said it he meant it, there had been too many times in her life when he had remained silent when she desperately needed him to say something. Now he had finally been honest and she had nothing to say. Instead more questions formed in her mind, how could she possibly be the same after all of this happened? What slight changes had he seen and what did he see in her that she didn't already see in herself?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I've been in a slump when it comes to this ship. So I apologize in advance for the lack of...everything. This fic will probably be between 4k-6k and it's going to be six chapters. It's just a starter story to pull me out of my angst filled Huckleberry Quinn feels.**_


	2. Good Job

_**Good Job.**_

Quinn had never been a good girl, she had always had a naughty side. There were times when she did things she shouldn't have because she knew she could get away with it. Charlie had been wrapped tightly around her finger and it didn't take her long before she had passwords and clearance to B613 files that she shouldn't have. Curiosity got the better of her one night and she tapped into old agent files. Most of their personal information was blotted out, and oddly enough she came across Huck's file. There was no way that she could resist that temptation and devoured the information in the file.

If it had been a physical file she might have had trouble holding it, due to how many pages would have been in there. His kill record was long, his retrieval missions were impeccable and the sidenotes on his file said he was an impeccable agent but that he might not function well in society because of his tendency to watch. Quinn thought back to that file as she felt him watching her, when he looked up his eyes drifted to his screen, a magazine, his food or whatever else was near him. Even once she had caught him staring at her through the reflection of a window window and when she turned he moved quickly to examine one of the plastic ferns. Huck was a watcher, and he was watching her, there was no reason for her to notice. Only a few reasons made sense; he was that bad of an agent, she was that good of an agent, or he wanted her to know he was watching her and she was inclined to believe the last explanation.

It had been a full day of interoffice stalking before he finally stepped into the conference room and cleared his throat. Quinn looked up from her laptop, a smile playing on her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, Huck, I didn't see you there. What's up?" She said.

"I have something I need to say to you." Huck said, Quinn's smile faded. These types of conversations never ended well. She prayed that he wasn't leaving OPA too, then she would truly be manning this ship all by herself.

"Oh, sure of course." She said, she hoped her voice didn't betray her nervousness.

"But I'm not sure how to say it, I mean, I know how I'm just not used to saying it."

"Just say it." Quinn said, she wanted to release the air she had been holding onto. The way he phrased that sentence meant he wasn't leaving but something was bothering him. She could deal with anything else, but she couldn't lose Huck. The thought rattled her mind a bit, it was a long time since she had graced herself with that type of cruel honesty.

"Good job."

"Good job?"

"You're doing a good job." Huck said, "I should say it more often, but I'm not good with those types of things." Quinn didn't have time to thank him because he turned quickly and left the room, heading into his office and closing the door. Again, he had surprised her, shocked her into silence. Quinn had barely been holding her head above water at OPA with Olivia's impromptu month long vacation with the President. It was good to know that someone, even if it was just one person, saw the hard work she was doing and appreciated it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So it's not super romantic and lovey dovey, but it is important that he rewards Quinn with praise. She's still very much a puppy, even in the fourth season and is in need of his love and attention.**_


	3. Deep Breaths

_**Breathe deeply, and count to ten.**_

Huck breathed in deeply, counting to ten as he opened his eyes staring at the monitors in his secret room. Marcus had yet to put him at ease. There were a few things in life he had learned; Don't trust people who act like they're better than you, don't trust people who put monetary gain before Olivia, and don't trust anyone who says one thing and does another. Marcus fit into two of three categories in Huck's book. Jake wasn't here to reel him in, he couldn't let Quinn know he undermined her decision to not look in Marcus. He had forgone not checking into someone before and it led to him being formally tortured by the US Government, and he still gagged when it rained sometimes.

There was no way he would risk Olivia's safety on the possibility that Marcus might be telling the truth. He closed his eyes, counted to ten and witnessed the lies. Marcus was broke but Marcus was meeting with someone twice a week handing in reports. The reports had been taken off of Marcus' computer when he went out to lunch once, they were all on Olivia, on Huck, on Quinn. The woman, a pretty blonde, took the information, got into an unmarked vehicle and left. He looked at his watch knowing another drop was happening within the next thirty minutes. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, doing his best to keep the other guy locked away.

"I'm not going to kill him." Huck told himself as he got dressed. He arrived at the site before Marcus and the woman, they disappeared inside, and he planted two bugs inside the car, one to track and one to record, after he followed the valet down inside the parking garage. He had paid the boy handsomely before returning back to his car and waiting for this to be over. By the time the woman left he had a trace on her car, and just who she was working for.

 _Lazarus._

"... As long as she's close to the President she's untouchable." The woman said into the phone, "And the other two, what do we do... I'll execute them, affirmative... Yes and the other man too."

Huck rushed to Marcus' apartment, arriving mere minutes before he did. He sat in the darkness waiting like a predator, but he felt naked without industrial plastic and toolbox full of his toys. It reminded him that he wasn't here to hurt him...yet. Marcus opened the door slowly, he hit the light switch and Huck was standing there, eyes adjusting to the darkness with ease.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marcus asked, he was scared, they were always scared.

"She calls herself Raina, but that's not her real name." Huck said while holding up a photo. He pulled out a tranquilizer gun knowing Marcus would run, he shot him as he tried to turn and flee.

"They were going to kill me!" Marcus cried out.

"They're going to kill us all, and you lied to me but you made us think you cared about 'Liv." Huck shot him again and watched him succumb to the drugs quickly.

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She pulled out her weapon, she was ready to both shoot and shank whoever woke her up from her much needed rest. When she opened the door it was Huck and he had Marcus' unconscious body tossed over her shoulder.

"Huck, what the hell? Is that Marcus? What did you do?" Quinn said, long gone was any thoughts of returning to her bed. If he had murdered Marcus she would...

"We need to go now, grab some clothes so we can leave."

"Huck, what the hell-"

"Get your clothes, now! We don't have time." Huck said.

"What did you do? I'm not going anywhere until you give me a straight answer. Is Marcus dead?"

"No."

"You didn't kill him?"

"No."

"You didn't torture him?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Quinn..." Huck said, his tone betraying his lack of patience. "I'm not sorry I went over your head, he's working with someone who's working for someone or something called Lazarus and they're coming after us. So get some damn clothes before I go in there and get them myself, so we can go." Quinn remained silent, she nodded her head rushing into her bedroom and gathering her enough clothes, shoving them into her travel bag and grabbing her hair brush. Regardless of the fact that their lives were once again thrust into danger because of some unknown plot. Some small part of her was proud, he hadn't killed when he had every right to do so this time.

He was changing.

He was also breathing deeply the entire way to the safehouse.


	4. Drunk Mind, Sober Heart

**A drunk mind speaks a sober heart**

Cheap booze got them drunk quicker than the expensive stuff. Olivia had tried to get them to imbibe only the best that alcohol had to offer but this got them drunk quicker. It was easier to talk when they were drunk like this, not that they made a habit out of it, but when they found the cheap bottle of booze they didn't dare waste a drop. The false facade of spies, agents and even gladiators had been removed. They were just two hard working individuals who desperately needed to unwind after a long day.

Within the first round of drinks they were relatively silent. They watched each other carefully with fake smiles and watchful eyes, trying to guage each other's responses. The second round of drinks loosened their bridled tongues. Huck began to tell her his favorite drink and then she shared hers. The third round of drinks brought forth talks of their lives. They shared their parents names, where they grew up and what colleges they attended. The fourth round of drinks turned the entire direction of the conversation.

"How many women have you slept with honestly?"

"How many have you slept with?" He said and then laughed before pouring himself another drink.

"I asked you first. Can't answer a question with a question."

"I do a lot of things people tell me I can't." He said and looked at her as he tossed back the glass. Olivia's words came back, no one was to sleep with Quinn. He hadn't just slept with her, he fell for her, hard and fast. Before he knew it he was...

"Fine, how many have you been in love with?"

"Seven."

"You just blurted that out, do you really mean it?"

"You never forget the people you've been in love with." He stood up, he didn't want to play this game anymore. He was drunk and he knew that if she kept prying he would say something stupid, something that would make her look at him like he was a ray of sunshine in the darkness when it was the exact opposite.

"What are you talking about now?" Quinn asked, she screwed the cap back on the alcohol as she sipped the remaining alcohol from her glass.

"You never forget." Huck said and slammed the glass down on the table. Yup, he knew he was drunk now and he needed to get out of this room. "I loved seven different women, I remember each and everyone."

"Care to name them?"

"I do not." He said, he tried to laugh it off but knew he couldn't.

"Y'know, everyone thinks you're crazy but you're not. You're realy really really not."

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, maybe I am." He said, he stared down at the empty glass. Why wasn't his feet moving? Why hadn't he turned away and left her? He was spilling his guts to her when he shouldn't have been. This wouldn't end well.

"Why you think that?" Quinn asked, she smiled at him. That's what she had been doing for the past hour, leaning in too close when she grabbed the bottle, smiling, and he was pretty sure she was flirting with him at some point. He turned and headed towards the door. "Hey! I asked you a question!"

"It might be because..." He turned as he stood in the doorway. "The last woman I loved put a gun to my head." He regretted the words as soon as he said them. He absolutely loathed how loose lipped he became when he drank. Those weren't the words he even meant to say. He meant to say he was married. He was devoted to his wife and son and yet somehow, here he was, still in love with her. He was crazy for still loving her after all this time, and the same went for her. Now his only remaining secret had been exposed, now she knew what he had been holding onto. She hadn't said anything, Quinn was shocked by his confession. She nearly dropped the glass of alcohol she had been holding. She didn't have anything to say after that one, instead she tossed back the glass of alcohol and staggered into one of the empty bedrooms in the safehouse.

"Is anyone going to untie me?" Marcus asked from the living room, he was tied to a wooden chair. "I knew I shouldn't have taken this job."


	5. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday!**

Huck had paid extra for the gift bag. The shoes were expensive but Quinn had literally sobbed when she saw them in the window. She told him that if she didn't get those shoes she might die and while he knew she wouldn't, he was four years late on getting her a present. He knew her real birthday and should have gotten her something ages ago, he knew the real reason he hadn't gotten her anything had been selfish and pointless. Quinn had supplied him with four years worth of friendship bracelets, hideous christmas sweaters and enough mugs to feel up his bare cabinets, not to mention those odd gifts she would bring him attached with those odd notes. What had the notes said again? 'I saw this and thought of you', she must have really thought he was odd then. The least he could do was get her these shoes. He walked into OPA with the shoes in a light pink bag, along with a set of earrings she had all but drooled over. She had actually dragged him into the jewelry store with her to marvel.

The owner had glared at him, encouraging him to buy something for 'his lady'. Huck had to stomach the man's smug grin when he finally returned two months later to purchase the expensive diamond earrings she had cooed over.

"Ooh, what's in the bag? Is that a new restaurant? You pick up lunch for Olivia?" Quinn asked as she passed him by.

"No." He said and walked into her office, he closed the door behind her.

"OK. What's going on and what's in that bag?"

"We were out on a job and you saw those shoes and I figured I should get them for you." Huck said while holding out the bag. At first she looked suspicious, but all looks of suspicion were replaced with surprise and then glee.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Quinn yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. He didn't hug people typically. He tried to refrain from such activities, it had always been a goodway to get killed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, it was her birthday, he could be nice and hug her back. She stepped back and took the bag from his hand. "Wait? Those shoes? They were like forty five hundred dollars."

"Doesn't matter."

"That's a lot of money." She said, she looked worried.

"Then you really won't like how much I spent on the second gift." Huck said, he watched as she peaked inside the bag, she was as antsy as a child on Christmas Eve. "Go ahead and put them on."

"Thank you! It was killing me not to open it." Quinn said, at first she kicked off the boots, he was surprised to see her hand moving towards her belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off my pants." She said it as if it was the next logical step.

"Why?" Huck asked.

"If these are the exact same heels-"

"They are-"

"-Then they lace up and I'm wearing jeans and I won't simply allow myself to roll them up and not enjoy these heels fully." She said and continued to shimmy out of her jeans, she tossed them over the back of her chair and sat down to pull the box out of the bag. She took off the lid to the box like an archaeologist unveiling a lost tomb of some great Pharoah. In moments like these he had forgotten how ... theatrical she could be, it was refreshing and it was definitely worth it. Quinn stood in front of the mirror smiling at her shoes as she modeled them for herself, forgetting Huck was in the room. "Look at how tall I am."

"No taller than usual." Huck said, he had snuck glances at her. He was more than aware that she was in her own world but she was also standing in front of him modeling expensive heels in her underwear and a lace shirt.

"Holy crap, Huck! You scared me! I forgot you were here." She said while turning around. "But thank you, these shoes are amazing. Where's my other gift?" She asked, it was as if she forgot she wasn't wearing pants or maybe she just trusted him that way. The heels did look nice on her, they made her a few inches taller, he could imagine her stilettos resting on each of his shoulders as he pinned her down to the desk while he... "Huck!

"What?"

"You said you had another gift." Quinn said.

"Right, it's in my pocket." He said.

"And you want me to come fish it out."

"No." He said, "I would like you to put your pants back on first." Quinn stuck her tongue out at him before taking off the shoes and sitting them in the box. She pulled on her jeans and when they were fully buttoned he was holding a thin box in his hand.

"What is that?"

"They're-"

"Those better not be those super cute and very expensive diamond earrings..." Quinn said.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it back-" He said jokingly.

"Don't you dare!" She called out as he pretended to turn towards the door. "How much money did you spend?""

"A little." Huck said, it wasn't a lie. There was two billion dollars sitting in a few bank accounts, this was hardly a dent in that stash of money.

"It's too much! But thank you, thank you a million times over."

"Well it is your birthday." Huck said while holding out the box to her. She opened it and saw the way the diamonds caught the light, she whimpered as she reached for them.

"You remember my real birthday?" Quinn asked as she stood in front of the mirror to put them on.

"Kind of hard to forget."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's mine too." Huck said, she thought it was a joke at first until he hadn't smiled or said anything else to refute it. The only thing she could think once he left and she was left alone with her new gifts was what could she get him to top these gifts next year.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I know the odds are slim, really slim but just imagine if they did. This scene was fun to write because I kind of imagine Quinn having a taste for expensive...everything. I also imagine Huck spoiling her... alot. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	6. Time

_**Time**_

Abby was coming home. Regardless of how rude or brutally honest she was about her feelings on both him and Quinn she was still family, and now she was coming home. Huck had removed any dirt and dust from her office. Harrison's old office remained untouched. Quinn had barely been out of her office today, she had been staring at him oddly lately. Everytime he would look up she would pretend that she hadn't been. Things hadn't been the same since he gave her those presents for her birthday.

"Abby's coming home." Huck said while poking his head through the door.

"What do you want from me?" Quinn said from her desk, the light from her laptop illuminated her face as she stared at him, she had been sitting in the darkness for a while.

"Nothing, I already cleaned up in there-"

"No, not that. I could care less about that." Quinn said, "I've tried to ignore it, I really have but what do you want from me."

"Quinn I don't want-"

"You do, you want something." Quinn stood up from her desk and Huck closed the door behind them as she walked over to him. "I'm not sure if I ever could have just been your friend but I was trying and you go and do this."

"Is this about the gifts?"

"It's about everything!" Quinn yelled, "It's about you saying I haven't changed, it's really about that night we were drinking and the gifts were icing on the cake. What do you want from me?"

"Quinn I don't-"

"Tell me what you want." She was close, she stopped in front of him, close enough to touch but far away that if he touched her it would be inappropriate.

"I don't-"

"Tell. Me. Huck."

"I want you." He said and she looked relieved, "But I shouldn't." Again, her face changed, "I'm married, Quinn. I don't know if Kim and Javi will ever come back, but even if they did I'm not sure if it would ever go away. If this feeling would ever go away."

"You are married, and I've tried to do the right thing and stay away from you in that sense," Quinn said, she moved closer, just a fraction of an inch but it was noticeable to him, he noticed everything she did. "But there is something here, right? There's something between us still?"

"I'm married." He said, the words were more to himself than to Quinn.

"Do you love me?" Quinn asked after a lengthy silence.

"What?"

"It's a yes or no question. Do you love me?" She asked again.

"Yes..." He said after a lengthy silence, guilt and relief washed over him. He felt relieved because now she knew, it was not as if she hadn't know before, but now she heard it directly from his mouth. The guilt, the guilt washed over him because he shouldn't have, he should have been wholeheartedly devoted to Kim and he wasn't. His love for Quinn was different, different from the way he loved Olivia and definitely different from the way he loved Kim. She had been his co-worker, a confidant, and even his lover at one time, and he was constantly meshing those emotions together.

"I love you, too." She said and looked much more relieved than he felt. "Then that will have to be enough."

"But that's not fair, not to you." Huck said, she moved closer, her chest pressing against his own as she stroked the side of his face. It was something she had never done before. Sure, she had slapped him and he had enjoyed it, but she had never stroked his face like this. It was a tender action, something so disturbingly innocent between too very decidedly sinful people. He leaned forward and she pushed back, "If we do this I'm not going to let you go this time." Quinn said, he felt one of his arms wrapped around her waist, when had that happened?

There was a very quick and loud knock on her office door.

"I finally come back to OPA and you two are holed up in that little office. I swear, you two better be fully clothed or I'll... I don't know what I'll do but it will be bad."

"We are, Abby. Just give me a minute..." Quinn said, Huck stroked the small of her back as he thought about her words. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"It's not a no." Huck said. "I need... I need time."

"I can do that." Quinn said and moved his arm from around her. "I doubt Princess Abigail can be kept waiting any longer." He watched Quinn turn off that part of herself that she had just showed her. She was just as vulnerable as he was but she hid it better, he hated her for it and then he hated himself for not being the man he should have been.

"Hey, it's not a no, alright?" Quinn said while turning back to him. "Take your time."

"What the hell are you two doing in there?" Abby asked as she shoved the door open, pushing Huck along with it. Quinn schooled her looks quickly, the last thing she wanted to happen was for Abby to assume anything and run to tell Olivia. She didn't want her possible relationship with Huck to become an OPA Family affair.

"Preparing for your party, Red. Drinks on me, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Abby said. Huck stepped from behind the door. "Is Randy here coming too?"

"No, I have to go home, I have some things to think about."

"Just us then." Quinn said and forced a smile as Huck left.

"Are you two-" Abby started, her eyes darting between Quinn and the door.

"What we do is none of your business." Quinn said, "Just like it's not my business that you've been having drinks with David and spent the night at his place yesterday."

"You're stalking me?"

"No, but I had to gather some things from his place for Olivia and found your stuff there." Quinn said, "Well, it looked like yours."

"Never thought I'd see the day I was outsmarted by the Molotov Mistress."

"Get used to it." She said as she headed out the door with Abby. She knew that she couldn't drink too much unless she would end up spilling her guts to Abigail Wheland and that's not something she wanted to do.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This was fun to write, but I'm sorry about the delays in posting. I highly doubt Huck would just drop his wife and kid for Quinn, but he does seem rather torn about everything which is interesting. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving and following.**_


End file.
